La hija de Barbosa
by Aleisha de Alpha
Summary: Un barco, una tripulacion, y dos capitanes.... y uno de ellos es Jack Sparrow


Ahí estábamos Charleen y yo, escondidas como si fuéramos unos simples rufianes esperándole. Necesitábamos tenerle lo mas pronto posible entre nosotros, necesitábamos saber si lo que se decía de él era correcto y si sabía donde se encontraba mi padre. Varios piratas pasaban borrachos calle arriba y calle debajo de Tortuga, últimamente andaba demasiado concurrido.

-¿Piensas que pasará pronto por aquí Thaily?

-Mírale- le susurré señalándole a nuestra presa- ¿sales tu?

Charleen simplemente me miró y poniéndose bien aquellas, para nosotras, incomodas ropas de la "realeza" salió justo en frente de él quien se paró mirando descaradamente el escote de mi compañera.

-Usted dirá muchacha –dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia

-¿Jack Sparrow? –preguntó Charleen dulcemente

-Capitán Jack Sparrow para ti –dijo el aludido sin dejar su típico balanceo

-Me dijeron que le avisara, es sobre la Perla Negra- en ese momento salí corriendo desde mi escondite a la altura de ambos

-¡¡Charleen!! ¡¡Se llevaron a la Perla!! ¡¡Se la llevaron!!

Dicho esto, el capitán Sparrow salió corriendo hacia su barco con nosotras detrás de él pisándole los talones, cuando llegó al puerto vio a la Perla bien custodiada por los suyos y se volvió a nosotras mirándonos fijamente; aunque aquello no le duró mucho luego del duro golpe que Charleen le dio.

Noté algo aprisionarme las manos, también mis piernas estaban aprisionadas y no podía moverme. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba mirándome, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a mi.

-Bienvenido a la Iris – dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos, su cabello rubio caía en suaves tirabuzones. Una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo me hacía ver aquellas hermosas curvas y la abertura de la camisa me dejaba pensar en aquellos lujuriosos senos que escondía. Un pantalón negro y unas botas terminaban por enseñarme lo que en realidad era.

-¿Quién eres? – casi susurre sin dejar de mirarla.

-Soy la capitana de la Iris, la capitana Thaily, Thaily Barbosa

-¿Barbosa?

-Si, Barbosa- me respondió acercándose un poco mas hacia mi.- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Jack Sparrow?

-Para ti capitán Jack Sparrow preciosa- pero no se hizo llegar, su mano estalló en una sonora bofetada en mi ahora dolorida mejilla.

-Para ti- dijo imitándome- capitana Thaily Barbosa

Levanté una ceja mirándola fijamente, ¿se reía de mi? ¿Del Capitán Jack Sparrow?

-Te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta- dijo ella mirándome fijamente- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí capitán Sparrow?

Por unos segundos me sentí perdido en los verdes ojos de Thaily;

-Aún no lo sé, dígame por que estoy aquí Capitán Barbosa –Ella sonrió suavemente acercándose a mi mirándome fijamente dejándome ver sus blancos senos hasta que, volvió a darme una bofetada.- ¡¡esa no me la merecía!!- dije acariciando mi mejilla dolorida.

-Te las mereces todas- casi escupió Thaily, tomo una silla y volteándola se sentó frente a mi mirándome a los ojos- ¿Dónde está Barbosa? Y antes de que digas una estupidez, te hablo de mi padre...

-Pues no tengo idea, la última vez estaba en Muerta...

Abrió la puerta de aquel camarote y llamó a alguien, en aquel instante una joven de cabellos morenos y ojos negros entró allí. Era la misma que venía con ella la primera vez.

-Charleen, ponemos rumbo a Muerta.

- Entendido mi Capitán

-Avisa a los marineros y avisa a donde vamos

-Así se hará- dijo la joven dándome un ultimo vistazo

Cuando Thaily así lo dijo sacamos a Sparrow del camarote y lo subimos a cubierta, creo que se quedó algo estupefacto al ver que toda la tripulación era de mujeres.

-Llevar una mujer en el barco es mala suerte- susurró para que no le escuchásemos pero Ángel se enteró.

-Llevarte a ti si es mala suerte.

Juro que si las miradas matasen en ese mismo momento delante mia habría dos cadáveres. Y es que, creo que quitando a la Capitana Barbosa y a mi, todas las demás habían tenido algo con Sparrow.

-¡¡Ey!! –dijo parándome antes de irme de allí a mi puesto- ¿a ti no te conozco de antes cierto? – enarqué una ceja y me acerqué a él.

-No, no tengo la desgracia de conoceros antes que todas las que están aquí.

No se que estaba mirándome, pero me dieron unas ganas terribles de patearle la cara, sólo que además de pirata una llega a ser una señorita para algunos casos.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow – dijo intentando moverse del palo donde Ángel y yo le habíamos amarrado – algo atado por estas circunstancias, pero encantado de conocerla...

- August , Charleen August. Mano derecha de la capitana Barbosa.

-Hermoso nombre como hermosa sois – me acerqué levemente a él con mis labios enteabiertos y vi como él cerró los ojos para... ¿besarme?

- Procurad – dije sonriendo- no jugar con una pirata – terminé asestándole un puñetazo en el estomago ante las risas de todas mis compañeras. Caminé ante la mirada de él varios metros lejos y alzé la voz- ¡¡Vamos pandilla de holgazanas!! ¡¡Rumbo a Muerta!!

-¡¡Si Charleen!! –me gritaron las chicas, no sin antes terminar de reirse de Sparrow.

El día finalmente había llegado. El día en el que Thily volvería a reencontrarse con su padre. Thaily había esperado trece años para que ese momento llegara. Jamás había tenido ningún contacto con él y aunque no fuera físico le llamaba poderosamente la atención el poder conocerle.

La mujer observó el lugar y sólo pudo ver una intensa neblina. Nadie se encontraba cerca. Ni siquiera la Perla rondaba los alrededores, algo extraño. Siguió recorriendo el lugar bucscando alguna presencia, por lo menos la presencia de su padre. De pronto un brillo llamó su atención. Se acercó inmediatamente y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre. El brillo provenía de un colgante que llevaba en su cuello.

Thaily jadeó. Ese colgante, ella lo conocía muy bien. Era el mismo que su madre le dio hace trece años antes de morir, cuando aún era una niña. Rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaba él, nunca nadie la volvería a separar de su sangre, de su propio padre.Fuera como él fuera.

Pero al empezar a moverse notó que su cuerpo se había vuelto demasiado pesado. Observó al hombre y para su desesperación lo vió alejarse de ella.

"¡Espera!"

No, no podía perderlo. No otra vez. Trece años fueron demasiado. Intentó moverse lo más rápido posible pero su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más. Lo estaba perdiendo.

Sintió que la desesperación la carcomía.

~***~

Cerró el libro suspirando. Era inútil. Había estado mirando la misma página durante media hora y tan sólo había leído un párrafo. No podía concentrarse en absolutamente nada.

Sparrow se puso de pie y camino a la puerta. Era inútil intentar dormir, ya lo había hecho y sólo consiguió dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

Una vez más la causante de su desvelo era una mujer de larga cabellera.

_Thaily.. _

Sí, una vez más ella estaba en su mente y parecía no desear dejarla. Otra noche de tortura pensando en su voz, en sus ojos, en sus cabellos.... En su coraje y hasta en los golpes que ella le había dado.

Jack se dirigió a buscar algo de ron. El alcohol era lo único que podía distraerle en esos momentos.Para su desesperación en aquel camarote no había ni gota de ron. No perdería nada con ir a buscar algo de ron ¿o sí? Por suerte, de nuevo, aquellas piratas volvían a suspirar por él.

Salió del camarote directo hacia el frente donde se encontraban las provisiones del "Iris" pero en ese entonces sintió a alguien gritar, tan asustada y acongojada que le dio una punzada en el corazón.

"¡Thaily!"

Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron cuando se dio cuenta que la desesperación venía de Thaily. Pensando que estaba en peligro se apresuró a seguir su presencia. En unos segundos llegó a la habitación de la mujer y corrió hasta ella.

Ella se encontraba dormida pero se agitaba en sueños. La expresión de su rostro era una de agonía y algo de sudor recorría su piel. Una pesadilla.

Sparrow se sintió aliviado y procedió a sentarse en la cama y sacudirla ligeramente.

"Despierte, despierte por favor"

La mujer siguió agitándose y él insistió. Poco después, Thaily abrió sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Jack. Se veía asustada y herida y temblaba como una hoja seca.

Jack sintió un terrible dolor al verla así. Ella pasó de ser la temible Capitán de la Iris a una muchacha frágil y acongojada. En lo único que él podía pensar era en consolarla, en hacer que se sintiera mejor. Sin pensarlo, la tomó suavemente en sus brazos y la levantó acercándola a su pecho. Acarició su cabeza y la tranquilizó como si fuera una niña.

Thaily no entendía lo que estaba pasando y entonces recordó. Su padre,aquel colgante que ambos tenían… ella lo había perdido una vez más. No, no era verdad, eso fue sólo un sueño. Pero se sintió tan real, el dolor, la desesperación.

No le importó saber que había alguien allí, alguien que probablemente perdería parte del respeto que aún conservaba hacia ella. No le importó verse patética y débil. No le importó nada, ella se sentía terriblemente angustiada y sólo deseaba desahogarse. En ese instante, en ese lugar.

Dejó que los brazos de Jack la consolaran y que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. Sparrow murmuraba palabras de consuelo que ella no entendía completamente pero que la tranquilizaban. Y se sintió tan bien, tan segura y cálida. Una sensación que no había sentido desde hacía trece años cuando su madre la abrazaban y consentían. Pero ahora había algo diferente, algo que no sabía exactamente cómo explicar.

Durante los últimos años ella no había tenido un sólo compañero exceptuando a Charleen, que cumplía con su labor. Y su tripulación que justo hacia lo mismo que Charleen. Tampoco era nada para Jack a excepción de la representante de una capitán pirata que le había secuestrado en su barco. Pero si era así, ¿porqué parecía preocuparse sinceramente por ella en esos momentos?

Jack, por su parte, nunca había visto a Thaily de esa manera. Ella era la mujer de hielo, la que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Siempre firme e inquebrantable, así era como la conocía.

Y sin embargo ahora se encontraba en sus brazos llorando tan indefensa. Él no podía ver su rostro pero podía escucharla y sentir la humedad en su pecho. Lágrimas. Él jamás la había imaginado llorando, jamás pensó que la vería siendo humana.

La sensación era agridulce de todas maneras: Thaily estaba sufriendo. ¿Qué pudo haber soñado para ponerse así? ¿Ocurría eso con frecuencia? Jack apretó su puño al imaginarse a la chica en medio de la noche llorando sola y desconsolada.

No supieron por cuánto tiempo permanecieron así y no les importó. Disfrutaron secretamente de la compañía del otro hasta que finalmente Thaily se separó del pecho de Sparrow.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

La mujer levantó el rostro al oír la pregunta y jadeó al darse cuenta que había quedado a centímetros del de Jack. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y se sorprendió al encontrar en ellos preocupación y un profundo cariño. No pudo dejar de observarlos por el simple hecho de que hacía tiempo no contemplaba tanto sentimiento en los ojos de otra persona. Años.

"Sí…" – alcanzó a decir débilmente. 

---------------------------

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic sobre "Piratas del Caribe" espero que os guste, todos los reviews son bienvenidos!!


End file.
